Fireworks in Gloom
by Giselle Gionne
Summary: Rei membenci kotak surat. Meski begitu, ia merasa bersalah karena tak pernah membalas tumpukan surat di dalam kotak tersebut. Perasaan bersalah yang kembali datang di bawah ledakan kembang api. A little bit of incest.


**Fireworks in Gloom**

===OO===

_Fireworks in Gloom project_

_Story © __**Rie Kawamuri**_

_Ragnarok Online © __**Lee Myoung Jin**_

_Genre: Family / Spiritual_

_**Warning: A little bit of incest.**_

_Rate: T_

===OO===

* * *

><p>Pyarrr!<p>

Aku menatap kilatan cahaya berwarna yang menari-nari di atas langit malam. Melihatnya, membuatku bernostalgia. Aku merindukan Comodo.

Comodo adalah kota favoritku. Sebuah kota malam yang eksotis dan romantis. Sinar matahari tidak pernah menerangi tempat ini. Langitnya berwarna agak keunguan, dengan bulan manis di sudut atas. Pasirnya yang berwarna agak kemerah-jambuan semakin menyudutkan pikiranku.

_Aku merindukan Comodo namun aku takkan mau kembali kesana._

Aku ingin sekali kembali ke tempat itu. Tapi aku takkan mau kembali lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya. Disana, menyimpan banyak memori yang menyakitkan.

"Permisi!" Seorang Kafra berambut ungu menyapaku. "Kami sedang mengadakan diskon besar-besaran untuk IM (Item Mall). Berniat?"

Awalnya aku agak malas, namun begitu melihat sesuatu yang menarik perhatian, segeralah aku mengeluarkan koinku dan menukarnya.

"Terimakasih. Datang lagi!"

Aku melengos pelan dan memainkan barang baruku di udara.

Mataku tidak henti-hentinya menatap langit dengan campuran warna-warna cerah di setiap jengkalnya. Orang-orang menatap langit dengan tatapan teduh. Banyak juga pasangan-pasangan yang sedang kasmaran datang menonton. Beberapa Merchant ikut menjajakan barang dagangan mereka untuk meramaikan suasana (baca: numpang promosi dagangannya).

"Ah, Rei?"

Aku menoleh mencari sumber suara. Seseorang menyebut namaku dan aku harus segera mencari pemanggilnya.

"Disini."

Mataku menangkap sebilah cahaya merah.

"Tyronn?"

Lelaki yang kupanggil Tyronn tersebut menoleh. Seorang High Wizard kenalanku di masa dulu. Sudah bertahun-tahun kami tak bertemu karena sesuatu hal dan ternyata, dipertemukan kembali oleh takdir disini.

_Di bawah kembang api._

"Rei semakin cantik saja ya," ujarnya, membuatku tersipu malu. "Dan dewasa."

"Terimakasih, Tyronn. Kau pun juga begitu. Dulu kau kecil sekali." Candaku. Ia hanya memukul pelan lenganku dan menggandeng tanganku.

"Kau ingat dengan kembang api ini, Rei?" tanyanya, sembari menghadapkan matanya ke atas. Aku membenamkan wajahku ke bawah.

"Ingat, ingat… Sudahlah Tyronn, jangan dibahas lagi ya." Ujarku mencoba tersenyum manis. Namun aku tahu, baik aku maupun dirinya, saling memiliki pandangan terluka jika sudah mengingat tentang kembang api.

_Flashback_

"Selamat hari ulang tahun pernikahan ayah dan ibu ya!" Aku dan Tyronn membuka sebuah kado buatan kami berdua semalam. Isinya ada peralatan untuk membuat teh kegemaran orangtua kami.

"Terimakasih, ya…" ucap kedua orangtua kami bersamaan. Aku dan Tyronn yang semasa itu masih kecil sekali, hanya menunjukkan semburat merah di kedua pipi. Kami berempat pun tertawa.

5 tahun sesudahnya, keduanya meninggal. Aku dan Tyronn memutuskan untuk berpisah. Tyronn pergi ke Geffen dan menjadi seorang Mage. Aku memilih menjadi Archer. Kami tidak pernah saling kontak, berbisik satu sama lain pun tidak. Aku tidak tahu kabar Tyronn, dan Tyronn tidak pernah tahu kabarku. Kami berlatih keras dan menutupi kesedihan dengan menjadi orang yang kuat. Aku memilih menjadi Dancer lalu Gypsy, dengan tujuan bisa membuat orang lain terkagum-kagum dan menjadi bahagia.

_End of Flashback_

Tyronn tetap menggenggam tanganku. Kami berdua sudah berada pada alam pikiran masing-masing. Aku menutup kedua mataku sembari membisikkan doa kepada kedua orangtuaku yang sudah tiada. Orangtua kami.

"Hei Rei, kau sedang berdoa untuk _mereka_?"

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku. Bibirku mencoba membentuk senyum. Tyronn pun begitu dan memelukku.

"Aku takkan pernah membuatmu bersedih lagi Rei. Lupakanlah orang yang sudah tiada. Tidak ada gunanya lari dari masa lalu dan terus bersedih. Lebih baik kau kembali ceria daripada harus menyia-nyiakan keceriaanmu yang selalu orangtuamu banggakan. Jauh lebih baik bukan?"

Aku terpaku. Diam. Masih menundukkan wajah. Kata-katanya benar, namun tetap saja. Orang yang sudah mati pasti takkan bisa bangga pada kita di alam sana.

"Mengertilah Rei, kepergian mereka semata demi kita! Kau tahu kan betapa beratnya tugas ayah dan ibu sebagai Lord Knight?"

_Aku tahu itu bodoh_.

"Kau tahu, apa yang mereka katakan padaku sebelum mereka pergi? Mereka bilang ingin sekali mendengar kabar bahwa kamu selalu ceria, sehat, mempunyai banyak teman dan terus tersenyum, tidak perduli kau ada dimana dan sedang apa. Mereka hanya ingin senyum mu bisa berbisik kepada mereka layaknya doa yang kau bacakan tadi. Orang yang sudah mati takkan bangkit kembali, namun doa untuk mereka akan tersampaikan, seperti keikhlasanmu untuk merelakan mereka beristirahat di alam yang lebih baik."

Disitulah aku mulai menangis dan memeluk erat Tyronn.

"Aku tidak bisa berbahagia. Sebenarnya aku merasa sepi… Teman-teman seperjuanganku sudah melupakanku ketika mereka mulai berpacaran. Kami sudah jarang saling mengontak satu sama lain. Ditambah pekerjaan menari ku semakin jauh saja. Dan kau yang tak pernah berbisik padaku padahal aku selalu menunggumu menanyakan kabarku atau apalah. Namun nyatanya tidak dan sekarang, di bawah kembang api favoritku, kau membuat tangisku pecah."

"Rei…"

"Benar kan. Ada atau tidak adanya ayah dan ibu, semua sama saja. Pada akhirnya pergi dariku. Manusia hidup dan mati sendiri."

"Sendiri? Kalau begitu, untuk apa aku selalu mengirimimu surat? Tak pernahkah terbesit di hatimu untuk melihat kotak suratmu?"

_Fireworks in gloom…_

"Ayah dan ibu membenci kotak surat… Begitu pula diriku. Surat, adalah sesuatu hal yang bohong. Bayangan. Imajinasi. Ayah dan ibu terbunuh hanya karena sepucuk surat bodoh yang dikirim oleh kerabat lama mereka."

Tyronn menjauhkan wajahku dari pelukannya. Wajahnya terlihat marah, nafasnya tersengal dan tampak siap untuk membunuh ku, jika saja aku bukanlah adiknya.

"Surat atau bukan, di dalamnya ada pesanku yang selalu menanyakan kabarmu."

Aku menghapus air mataku dan menggandeng Tyronn ke kotak surat terdekat. Dilihatnya setumpuk surat berwarna amplop sama, dengan tulisan rapih dan tertera nama "Tyronn Avalon" dipojok kiri amplop. Aku tidak menyangka, bahwa selama ini Tyronn selalu perhatian padaku. Hanya saja aku selalu mencoba lari dari semua itu.

Memang, sejak dulu Tyronn tak pernah berubah. Maka dengan itulah kuakui diriku sedikit menaruh hati pada kakak kandung sendiri —meski aku tahu ini adalah salah. Aku selalu menyembunyikan rasa cinta ini di balik luncuran kembang api yang berwarna. Sekarang, disini, Tyronn tengah memeluk tubuhku. Aku merasa lega, namun juga sesak.

_Fireworks in gloom_…

Kembali, di bawah kembang api, aku kehilangan semuanya. Aku akan segera kehilangan Tyronn.

"Terimakasih… Kau mencemaskanku…" bisikku parau. Tyronn mengangguk dan berusah mengelus pelan surai kecoklatanku yang tergerai rapi di belakang punggung.

"Baik-baiklah disana, ya Tyronn…"

Sosok Tyronn menghilang, bersama dengan hilangnya warna-warna kembang api di langit malam Comodo. Aku memperhatikan kotak suratku dan seluruh amplopnya berubah warna menjadi lusuh. Helaan nafas berat menguar. Mendadak sekelilingku kembali sunyi. Tidak ada lagi orang-orang yang tengah memperhatikan kembang api.

Kotak surat ini selalu mengingatkanku pada hari itu, hari dimana aku bertemu dengan Tyronn untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Kira-kira, sudah berapa lama waktu berselang semenjak itu? Amplop surat yang ia kirimkan tak pernah kubaca, karena jika aku membaca dan membalas surat tersebut, ia takkan menjawabnya.

Biarkanlah surat dan perasaan ini tenggelam di bawah kembang api yang penuh dengan warna-warna menyedihkan.


End file.
